Princess Couple
by Raza Stanza
Summary: Hiro loves Hime. It'd be pretty hard to risk you life for someone you didn't love right? Yet what isn't a question of devotion is rather a question of courage, courage to admit these feelings and Hiro quite frankly has none! With the Royal War coming to an end, time is growing short. Could a little nudge from a certain vampire be enough to finally push this couple over the edge?
1. Prologue: A Vampire's Invitation

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit work of fanfiction. Princess Resurrection/Kaibutsu Oujo is owned by Yasunori Mistunaga, Del Rey Manga, Kodansha, and Studio Madhouse. Please support the official release!

**Author Note:** Hello guys! It's me again! Sorry it takes me so long with these stories! I hope some of you are still sticking around so that you can read them!

On that note, I wanted to finally unveil the mature fic I promised way back when! Hope you guys enjoy it even if it's super late! Let me know in a review! Oh and if you're wondering what's going on with the spin-off, more on that at the bottom!

* * *

**Princess Couple:**

**By: Raza Stanza**

**Prologue: A Vampire's Invitation:**

* * *

"Let's have sex Hiro." Reiri said as she took a sip of her tomato juice.

"Ehh?!" The dining hall exploded as everyone snapped toward her.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Riza choked, a consequence of speaking first, that and eating too much rice.

Hime herself seemed caught off guard though she didn't say a word. She just looked up before she looked back down, sipping her tea along the way, but my god what a look she gave! Her eyes wide open, her mouth agape, her cheeks colorless, riddled with the kind of fear she only ever showed in battle… and even then, how rare that was…

Hiro on the other hand seemed to have completely imploded. His eyes darted around to all the girls sitting at the table. He took special effort, and increased care, to twist around in his seat looking at all the doors leading into the room—hoping, praying, _begging_ with all his might that his sister was not about to enter through any one of them.

"My, my… what a loud bitch," Reiri started again. "It's as I asked… surely you heard me… I know Hiro did!" She chimed winking in the poor boy's blushing direction.

"Don't fuck with me…" Riza snarled as she finally managed to swallow her food. She stood straight up and slammed her hands on the table. Reiri just looked over apathetically which only pissed the half-breed off even more. "What the hell are you saying all of a sudden? I mean Jesus Christ Reiri! Hiro is Hime's blood warrior!"

"Yeah so? Hiro is Hime-sama's blood warrior…. your point?"

"My point is—!"

"Hime-sama?"

"DAMN IT! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"What is it Reiri?"

"May I have permission to… fufu… _borrow_ Hiro?"

"…"

"Reiri! What kind of ridiculous request are you making?"

"Geazz… hard of hearing today are we? Looks like we'll have to take you to the vet soon…"

"Shut the hell up you bloodsucking freak! What are you playing at? Why do you always have to pick on Hiro?"

"Pick on him?"

"Yes _pick_ on him! Forcing yourself on him! Hiro's not interested so keep your damn fangs to yourself!"

"Oh you think so?" Reiri smirked as her eyes narrowed. "Why don't we ask the man himself? _Hiro_." She called with oh so seductive voice. It froze the young man solid. "You don't mind do you?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

"See? Mutual."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Riza screamed transforming her hands into her werewolf claws. "HIRO CLEARLY—!"

"Hime-sama… you must realize this," Reiri smiled as she once again ignored the half-breed who practically boiled over. She turned toward the silent princess who stared at her with a piercing gaze. "Hiro is a 14 year old boy. He's about to finish middle school and then he's going to start high school. He's not too young at all to start learning about these kinds of things… especially since he _is_ a blood warrior…" At this, a very serious tension suddenly crept across the room. "Always putting himself on the line to protect you," Reiri continued very carefully as Hime kept on listening. "When will he have time to meet his destined one?

It is my understanding that most blood warriors are warriors who fell in battle. Their loved ones have either accepted their deaths or they too are dead. Resurrecting these kinds of warriors is considered an honor. They were able to live their lives and now they can continue pursuing glory even after death.

That's not the same with Hiro. He barely got to live his life. It'd be troublesome for him to hesitate when you need him most especially over something as silly as hormones. We're nearing the final stages of this War and as it stands, Hiro has come a long way. There are only a few things holding him back. I believe this is one of them so I'm offering myself to be of… fufu… _assistance._"

"REIRI!" Riza roared just about fed up with the entire conversation. "Don't you think you're going a little too far? Saying whatever you like!" She barked ready to cleave the vampire's head in two. Reiri didn't seem to mind though. She just kept calm and cool.

"Hmpf." She frowned with a small fang peeking between her lips. "This is something I think both Hime-sama and Hiro need to hear. Of course… if I'm overstepping any boundaries Hime-sama, you need only say the word and I will stop and apologize profusely. Whatever the punishment you decree, I will then accept… so shall I continue? Or was this too much?" The vampire asked as she got up from her seat and bowed. She lifted the edges of her skirt and tipped her head in such a graceful and elegant manner, it was like she could do no wrong. What a damn devil…

"…Continue…" Hime said surprising both Riza and Hiro as their heads spun toward her.

"Right then… what I'm saying is that Hiro needs to have a life (you know, have sex). He should be entitled to one and it isn't fair to have him wait until after the war. Any moment now we can be attacked and, if worse comes to worse, and you die, he loses his chance at a future. Even if he accepts Princess Sherwood's blood, with all due respect to your sister, it's very unlikely she'll be able to win without your support… even if Riza and I lend her our strength. And also, Hiro is human. Their customs, their values, their _way_ _of life_… it's a lot different than most monsters. They value courtship and time spent together, and this is usually when they come of age…"

"And you think you're a match for him?" Riza practically spat.

"Why yes I do! Unless you think you're good enough for Hiro…"

"D-don't be absurd!"

"You're right… Hiro deserves much better than a dog. (It's practically bestiality!)"

"REIRI I'M WARNING YOU! I—"

"So yes I'm the perfect choice!"

"GODDAMN IT STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Hiro gets to release some of his tension. I too am here protecting Hime-sama so his interests won't be divided as if say, he started developing interest in a girl outside of this house—outside of this crazy world we've so… _kindly_ roped him into…"

"So it's just politics then… just convenience?" Hime finally cut in with a smile as she kept staring at Reiri.

"Not at all," the crafty vampire responded, "**I also think** **he's cute and I like him**!" She laughed at which point Hiro just about lost it as blood exploded from his nose. Even Riza couldn't handle that last bit as all the color in her face disappeared and she fell flat on her back.

"Gah!" Hiro coughed as both his hands raced toward his face. He certainly wasn't expecting such a shameless confession! Least ways from Reiri—though maybe that was his first mistake. More importantly, however, the young man noticed something very strange.

Reiri didn't talk all cutesy or in her usual sing-song voice. He could swear she was still teasing him in some awful way, but there was a soft sort of appreciation then when she spoke; a weird sort of sincerity as she sounded (at least to some degree) oddly honest. Even her laughing seemed kind of small, shy, like it was terribly to the point, no nonsense here.

"Fufu… though his blood is a far cry from the sweetness of a maiden!" Hiro heard her say and the innocent image he was building up shattered right then and there. "The taste of a virgin boy is sweet regardless! And also," she hummed as she suddenly drew… _dangerously_ close. "I imagine his blood will taste even sweeter to the one who… well… you know," she said showing Hiro no mercy as she brought her face right up to his own, their noses touching. "_Pops_ _his cherry_." She blew a warm puff of air in his face and Hiro's heart just couldn't take it anymore as he literally melted to the ground puddling up next to Riza.

"I-I-I don't have any c-cherries," was all he could say as his eyes spun in their sockets.

"HIROOOO!" Sawawa's voice suddenly called off in the distance. It sounded like she was in the mansion's lobby. "I need your help! Where are you?" Her voice rang and Hiro, despite himself, teleported to his feet.

"C-COMING NEE-SAN!" The poor boy all but squealed as he ran for the door leaving behind a trail of sweat or perhaps even urine. He didn't stop nor did he look back, not even at Hime as he disappeared down the hall running like a dog with his tail between his legs. (Well there certainly was _something_ going on between his legs! Reiri stop.)

"Fufu…" The vampire chuckled as she shook her head.

"Great." Riza scuffed as she got off the floor. "You practically gave Hiro a heart attack (actually I'm one hundred percent sure you did)!"

"I guess it can't be helped." Reiri shrugged making for the door herself. "But you know Hime-sama," she said and her voice got very serious again. "I wasn't joking before. Hiro is getting to be about that age when these kinds of thoughts will come to him. It isn't a _bad_ thing; I can't stress that enough. It's very natural. The problem; however, is when he starts feeling this attraction and realizes he can't act on it. That's when he'll realize the truth that he can never be a normal human ever again. He can never _just_ go to school or _just_ fall in love. He can never be with anyone other than us. How can he?

He needs your blood every three to four days so he can't stray far from you. Other humans? They'd never be able to understand the situation that he's in." The solemn vampire frowned as she stood in the open frame of the door. Both Riza and Hime remained quiet allowing her to continue. "Sooner or later, he'll realize this truth and when he does, he'll sink into a depression… that's not good for anyone." She said shaking her head as she took a step into the hallway. "And also," she stopped herself and turned back. "No one deserves that… especially not Hiro… please think about what I said." She finished as she finally left leaving behind both Riza and Hime with their gazes tailing after her.

"Fucking Reiri!" Riza exhaled as she bit her bottom lip. "Saying whatever the hell she pleases all the damn time! We should just throw that freeloading fucker out if she keeps giving us this much trouble!"

"Yeah." Hime agreed not really paying any attention. She reached for her tea but did not sip it as stared off distantly with thoughts of great weight evidently on her mind. "Hiro huh?" Was all she managed to whisper to herself as Riza kept complaining and Flandre entered the room with a curious "fuga" wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

Reiri walked down the basement hallway toward her room. "Hmm," she heaved a heavy sigh. _Maybe I overdid it?_ She thought flashing back a few moments. _Certainly_ _Hime-sama understood… (The dog predictably did not) but Hiro… _She winced as her eyes narrowed. _Well Hiro reacted exactly how I thought he would… a most unfortunate thing… _She despaired though she quickly shrugged off those feelings of self-pity.

_No. _She reassured. _This is for the best. _She nodded. _Yes. It had to be done… this is in everyone's best interest… Hiro's included…_

"AH!" She suddenly heard a light grunt come from in front of her. _The laundry room?_ She thought as she remembered passing Sawawa in the lobby. She walked a little closer to investigate and that's when she saw exactly who she expected as Hiro emerged a few doors down carrying a big pile of clothing in a bin.

_Speak of the devil!_ She smirked out of instinct about to greet him in her usual mischievous way. Unfortunately for her, he saw her first, and, without even hesitating, the young blood warrior quite literally turned the other way. She didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Hiro wait." She called him back trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Hiro wasn't having any of it as he pretended not to hear her. He picked up speed as he jogged away. Reiri kept right on him. "Hiro please wait!" She said this time loud enough that he had to have heard her.

"R-reiri!" The poor boy stammered still keeping up his pace. "I-I've got to help my sister! She's doing all the laundry today and also trying to cook! I-I-I can't stop to talk right now!"

"Oh well if that's the case then Hiro, why don't I help too? I can carry that for you!" The vampire said breaking out into a jog now. She almost tripped on her own feet once she realized she'd just offered to help, or more specifically she'd just offered to do _chores_. Hiro himself almost crashed into a wall when he heard her say what she just said, again like there was a weird sort of honesty in her words; a sincerity that shun through in the absence of her carefree and teasing tone.

_No!_ He thought biting his tongue. _No no no! She's planning something! I've got to get away! I can't face her right now! _

"A-ah! Thanks but I've got it!" The young boy laughed sheepishly as he turned his head to give her a glance. He never even made eye contact as Reiri tackled his ass, and while Hiro would usually start flipping out right about then screaming like the bashful well-mannered teen that he was; the minute Reiri's hand came in contact with his own, all notion of resistance left his body. It had to. Reiri's touch pacified him in a way he couldn't quite describe—like there was a subtle desperation in her grip, a longing that tugged at his heart strings.

"Hiro…" he heard her squeak and it sent goosebumps up the backside of his spine. "Are you…" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "_Mad at me?_"

"R-Reiri?" Hiro all but gasped trying to process the question.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized. Without giving Hiro a second to reply, without even letting him say another word, "I'm sorry," she said again. "Those questions and what I said before… Hiro… I'm so sorry." She trembled and her voice got even lower then, this time reduced to nothing more than a whimper. It would have caused Hiro to melt again if he wasn't so taken aback by her apology.

"…I-It's okay…" The young man managed to stutter out barely keeping it together. He turned his head to look straight forward doing his best not to imagine the face Reiri must have been making. He'd caught glimpses of it already and it was heartbreaking. It'd be the end of him if he saw it full glance.

"Is it really?" Reiri questioned in a surprisingly loud voice. There was a faint sense of relief as she exhaled sharply. "I asked some pretty questions back there Hiro, and though I was being stupid and funny with it… I was also being serious…"

"Ah…" the poor boy twitched.

"I only said those things because I'm concerned about you… about Hime-sama. I only did it because I want what's best for all of us… and also… I mean also… well… this is a little embarrassing to admit, but I'm used dealing with **maidens** Hiro… I'm not very good with boys… (Well besides just hypothesizing them anyway.) Maybe I came on too strong or offended you in some way… for that Hiro… I am truly sorry…" Reiri finished almost sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay…" Hiro repeated about ready to cry himself if she apologized one more time.

"Great!" The vampire suddenly chimed beaming over the young man's shoulder. "Then how about you come by _my room_ later," she cooed and Hiro had this look of sheer horror on his face. "With all my teasing you today," She reached for his head and whispered in his ear. "I have something that can **Make. It. Up. To. You!"**

"Riiiiight…" Hiro muttered with the straightest face he could muster. "I've got to go." He all but bolted out of Reiri's grip leaving the vampire staring wide-eyed after him.

_The stairs the stairs the stairs the stairs the stairs!_ Hiro kept chanting to himself as he saw the steps leading up to the mansion's lobby just ahead. _Yes!_ He thought as he sprinted full speed toward them.

"Hiro wait! Slow down, you'll drop the—!" Reiri tried to finish her sentence but she didn't have to as Hiro tripped on the very first landing.

He quickly recovered though, falling on his hands, a reflex quite impressive but expected given his time now as a blood warrior. The clothes were not so lucky and in another second, there lay a sea of Hime's black dresses, Flandre's maid outfits, and a few of Sawawa's too, all sprawled out over the basement floor. "Clothing…" Reiri concluded and Hiro's head just sank between his shoulders.

"Huh…" Reiri sighed before she shook her head. "Are you alright?" She asked as she knelt down reaching for some clothing.

"Yeah…" Hiro responded half-heartedly, like a puppy whining after being scolded. It was too much for Reiri to pass up…

"Hmm," she smiled impishly. "Don't you know you aren't supposed to drop clean laundry Hiro? Least ways Hime-sama and Flandre-chan's!" The vampire bullied savoring every second of it.

"B-but!"

"No 'b-buts' Hiro! Hime-sama would not be impressed," She teased wagging her finger. "I know you're a guy so I guess you wouldn't get it but women are very peculiar about this sort of thing. It's one of those unspoken rules! You know like… ummm…" _Damn, what's a good guy example? _She thought. "Like not dropping the soap or something!" She blurted out.

_OH that's a good one!_ She praised herself internally. _He's probably on the ground after that! _She giggled as she flipped her hair and gave him a glance. She couldn't have been more wrong as she turned her head and found Hiro glaring at her.

_Huh?_ She cringed smiling sheepishly. _What? What just happened?_ She mumbled to herself as Hiro heaved a heavy sigh.

"Very funny Reiri…" He said barely above a whisper and Reiri's heart sank.

_Oh no… did I overdo it?_ The vampire wondered finally feeling guilty for pushing his buttons all day. "Sorry Hiro." She apologized with speed.

"It's fine…" the young man said shaking his head. He slapped the sides of his face a few times. "It's fine." He said again as he bent over to start picking up the clothing himself. "I just didn't know you knew is all…"

"_Knew_?" Reiri repeated raising an eyebrow. "Knew what?"

"Hmm? Oh come on now Reiri…" The young man groaned starting to sound a little frustrated. Poor Reiri had no idea what was going on!

"**About the prison?" **He finally said. "You know? Back when Hime was on trial because of Prince Severin? I thought that's what you were referring to by bringing up that joke…" he finished and Reiri just stared at him. "**Dropping the soap?**" He exhaled sharply and the vampire just about swallowed her own tongue.

"Waaaaait," She chuckled. "Wait wait wait. Hiro you're joking right? You're joking?" She asked or maybe she begged. Hiro didn't say a word. He just gave another sigh before he went back to picking up the clothes. "Oh my god Hiro!" She gasped as her eyes widened. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean—ah! I had no idea!" The vampire cried kicking herself on the inside as her hands raced toward her mouth. "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled as she tried to turn Hiro around to caress his cheek not knowing what else to do or what else to say.

"It's okay." The young man heaved as he moved out of her reach. "It's okay… I got lucky. Ladd was there."

"Ladd?"

"Uh-huh. You remember him at least right?"

"Umm…"

"He came over during that storm?"

"Oh! You mean that creepy moleman?"

"Yeah that's him. (Creepy?)"

"Ah! I see… so he ah what? He stood up for you then?"

"Ahhhh… Not exactly," Hiro said as he looked back over. "He dropped the soap first!" The young man grinned and Reiri's jaw just dropped. "He unfortunately got all of it… and I… well I ran away with my dignity intact!" Hiro finished as he stared at Reiri. Her face remained twisted up in awe which made him feel a little awkward (cause you know… this whole conversation wasn't weird already).

"I-I apologized to him afterwards of course, but he didn't seem mad. T-told me it happened at least once a week. And on the days he was lucky… someone else dropped it first!

It's the hands you see… him being a moleman and all. He's more suited for digging and scooping rather than gripping… and g-grabbing…" Hiro finished and with that a long deep silence grew between them.

"Ha. Ha. Haha! HAHAHA!" The young blood warrior suddenly heard as laughter filled the hall. Hiro looked up only to find his beautiful vampiric friend bursting at the seams as Reiri held her sides laughing her heart out. Tears were coming down her face and ten seconds later it was pretty clear she was having trouble breathing as her laughs got rather hoarse… inelegant even. She quickly placed one of her hands in front of her mouth again but it didn't help much. Rather, it made her look so terribly cute. Hiro's eyes widened at the thought as he himself couldn't help but laugh captivated by her in a way he'd never quite been before.

"OH that was dirty Hiro!" She gasped between her breathless laughter. "You finally got me back! I guess I underestimated you! Well played! The joke's on me now! I seriously thought you were mad and that something really awful happened to you (shame about Ladd though)!" She roared with laughter trying to straighten herself up, and failing miserably.

"B-but!" Hiro squeaked between his own chuckling. "I wasn't joking…" He said trying to sound serious. "I-it was pretty traumatizing for me!" He insisted and Reiri began to laugh even harder. Even Hiro had to give it up at that point as he joined her in her fit.

A few more seconds passed by like that before Reiri finally settled down. She giggled a bit as she took deep clumsy breaths and Hiro too gave a few last minute chuckles. Well that certainly wasn't what he expected to happen, though at least Reiri wasn't teasing him anymore!

_What a great (unintentional) diversion!_ The young man thought as the vampire's gaze suddenly met his own and his eyes darted away.

"Ummm…" he hummed still weary of Reiri's presence yet also now a bit more relaxed. "I've got to get this load of clothing to Hime's room. They need to be sorted and folded before the next few batches. That'll be yours, mine, and Riza's." He said as he got off the stairs and grabbed the sides of the clothing bin. "And ah t-thanks… for helping me pick these up I mean! I owe you one!" The young man said not really thinking, far more concerned with getting the hell out of there and up the stairs.

"Wait!" Reiri begged calling him back. "What about my request?" She reminded and Hiro just gave a big gulp. "T-that'd be a great way to pay me back!" The crafty vampire added like an innocent angel.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Hiro sighed in defeat. She was the one playing dirty! How was he supposed to say no that? (In all good consciousness that is!)

"O-o-o-kay," he heard himself groan. "B-but I've got to finish helping my sister with the chores first!"

"GREAT!" Reiri chirped and the young man flinched. "Well then it's settled! I'll be waiting for you Hiro!" She said innocently enough though her tone on that last part was far from comforting. It was her usual _playful_ tone…

"Oh boy…" Hiro sighed as Reiri disappeared down the hall, a few droplets of sweat already forming on his brow. "What have I gotten myself into?" He wondered worrying himself sick.

Perhaps he shouldn't have worried so much for if he were just the tiniest bit less distracted he may have noticed another, more present problem brewing as a very familiar silhouette spied on him from on top the stairs. A most familiar, short little silhouette that, as she left evidently hearing all she needed to hear, said only two things:

Both the same word.

_Fuga._

_Fuga._

Hiro, of course, did not hear either.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: **Things seem to be heating up already for our unlucky blood warrior as Hiro goes to meet Reiri… and Reiri decides to do more than talk! But what about Flandre? What will the little maid do now that she's gotten wind of what's going on? Will she tell Hime? And would the Princess even do anything with Hiro playing right into Reiri's hand? Brace yourselves folks! A different kind of war may yet be brewing underneath the roof of our favorite little mansion, next time on Princess Couple!

**End Note:** Alrighty! So I finally released this mature story which I've been planning since midway through the release of Princess Finale. I hope you guys enjoyed it! The chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I feel like long chapters are a bit tedious to read so I broke this up into a prologue. Sorry if not a lot of… _steamy_ things happened as a result. I hope I at least got you guys excited for what's to come! I know what's coming and I can tell you the steaminess is well underway! ;)

Oh and if you're wondering about the spin-off… I'm officially rewriting the first chapter (and possibly tweaking the second) because, honestly, I feel like I could do better. That said I'm not sure when the rewrite(s) will be finished or the next chapter for that matter but I do plan on working equally on all my stories. That includes this one and a PR drabble collection I've also had planned for quite awhile. Hope you guys stay tuned for all of that and, as always, PM's and reviews are most welcomed!


	2. Chapter One: A Helping Hand

**Author Note:** Hey guys! It's me again. Hope you were intrigued by the little snack that was the prologue! As promised, here's some of the good stuff!

I hope you all like it and even if you don't, but especially if you do, let me know in a review! Hey I rhymed! Anyway lol :) that'd be super awesome! Thanks guys and enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter One: A Helping Hand:**

* * *

The next few hours flew by quickly. Hiro did his chores with an anxious feeling looming over him as he thought about meeting Reiri later on… in her room of all places!

I mean it was his fault and he knew that, but phoenixes! Did you see the way Reiri looked, the way she was acting? Hiro just couldn't refuse! Call him soft, call him crazy, but he just couldn't refuse!

So he finished his work in the afternoon practically begging his sister to give him more. Of course, Sawawa, in her usual cluelessness, insisted that she had the rest and that he should go relax.

Yeah, as if he could do that!

_Oh god. _ Hiro sighed as he said his prayers. _I guess it's time._ He despaired as he descended back into the bowels of the mansion, where incidentally everyone other than Hime and Flandre slept (hey just saiyan), to venture into the vampire's lair.

"I-I'm here Reiri," Hiro trembled as he came upon her room. "W-why did you want to speak to me…*ahem* in _here_?" The young man called standing in the open frame of her door, a black abyss awaiting him.

It was definitely Reiri's lair alright… the room that had her coffin and all her things. And it made sense too, the basement, the darkness. Reiri was a vampire after all; but even so, the abnormal lack of daylight in the afternoon presented an unnatural feeling that drove Hiro mad. It didn't help either that Reiri didn't answer.

"Reiri?" The young man knocked as he took a few brave steps inside—the polite thing to do… before running the hell away. "Are you in?"

"Fufu…" was all Hiro heard as he turned pale white, and the door slammed shut behind him!

"REIRI!" He accused, guessed, and justified all at once as the last ray of hope vanished from his sight. "I-I can't see!" He gasped, but Reiri did not answer, not just yet. She only continued chuckling allowing her unmistakable and mischievous glee to fill every corner of the room.

"Yes." She spoke, she finally spoke. "But I can see _you_! So don't worry Hiro! After all… who really needs to see when you can _feel_?"

"Woo-woo-WOOOO! Is that your hand?"

"Maaaaybe… it depends on _where_ you're talking about Hiro! FUFU!"

"REIRI!"

"Still, I suppose it is a problem if you can't see," the vampire agreed acknowledging that much.

Hiro heard a clap and with that, a soft teal lamp glowed to life. It barely lit up anything but it was still enough for him to make out a good chuck of Reiri's room—a sight he realized he'd never actually seen before. Alas, as was the word that best described Hiro, he didn't have much time to appreciate it as he turned his head and instantly saw Reiri.

"WOO!" The young man shouted as he tripped falling backward.

Believe it or not, Reiri just chuckled _again_ as he fell over. She was definitely doing that more than usual; well maybe no more than when he 'dropped the soap' earlier but still, it was ominous in it of itself!

Things only got worse—if that were even possible—when Reiri, playing on her whims and Hiro's misery, decided to join the poor boy on the floor…

And so it began, the beginning of the end of all things for Hiro as Reiri started like a predator creeping up on her prey. She worked her body in slow motion and wagged her hips like the ocean. Hiro was too mesmerized by her movements to make any of his own. All he could do was stare pointblank like a deer, all the headlights in the world barreling toward him as Reiri snaked her way over, her body twisting in unfamiliar, female sorts of ways.

It drove Hiro mad! Matter of fact, it would have driven anyone mad although Hiro had a very special reason to go insane. He got a front row seat to the whole damn show! The gentle bounce of Reiri's chest, the sweet plum scent that clung to her clothing, hell even the swaying of her midnight hair; it all just crawled into his mind. It made it impossible to think.

Indeed, by the time Hiro realized that he should probably get out of there; Reiri was already hovering over him.

"Hiro," the vampiric vixen chimed trapping him beneath her hands and knees. "**Do you like me?**" She asked when it became clear he couldn't go anywhere.

"GAHHH!" The poor blood warrior choked as blood instantly exploded from his nostrils.

"Answer the question Hiro." Reiri reiterated, not giving a shit.

"O-o-of course I like you!" The young man gasped trying to turn away. He immediately realized what he just said. "B-b-b-but—!" He tried to explain only it was too late. Before he could even finish that sentence, Reiri's face came in contact with his own and **she licked the blood from under his nose**.

Actually, she ended up licking a little too soon and licked a bit of his upper lip (an indirect kiss of sorts) leaving it moist with her saliva and Hiro's eyes wide in disbelief.

"My my," Reiri swallowed taking a splendid moment to admire his reaction. "You should be careful Hiro," she warned. "I may be a devil but if you keep showing me that cute face of yours, I won't be able to help it. I might just take you on a one-way trip to _heaven_…"

"_Heaven_?" Hiro stammered; his mind racing with unfortunately accurate thoughts. "No no no! I'm quite happy here on Earth!" He squealed and Reiri bit her bottom lip.

"Ooooooh! You are just too ADORABLE!" She gushed unable to contain herself any longer. "This is all your fault!" She accused (and justified) as she suddenly slid her hands underneath his shirt!

Poor Hiro was so taken aback, so mortified, he opened his mouth to scream but what came out was a moan as Reiri went straight for his nipples and started playing with them. She pinched, squeezed, rubbed, and rolled and still she found new ways to tease his nipples, trying to turn them rosy hard like door knobs.

She even licked her fingertips, of all the inelegant things to do, making them sticky and moist so that they clung to Hiro too. It acted sort of like a glue, that whenever he tried to pull away, there would always be the slightest bit of lag between the dislodging of their flesh. Then… POP! With a whip like flick their skins would separate, and the air in the room, cooled by the darkness and the lack of light, would come rushing in to freeze his nipples. It made them shrivel. It made them soar, a sort of climate shift if you will, as they drew up into flat peaks yearning shamelessly for more.

Needless to say, Hiro wasn't prepared for any of this, the whole thing happening in a matter of moments. That didn't mean he made it easy for her though! He fought back every step of the way, a primal instinct guiding him, that or perhaps the fear of god maybe.

He even managed to impress Reiri, the way he wrestled with her so! Nine months ago, he could barely run a mile! But it was more than that. It'd been a very long time since Reiri last touched Hiro, in any real capacity anyway, and the last thing she remembered was how bony he was; his rib cage easily felt if you ran your fingers over his chest.

That was only a few months ago, which was only a few months after he'd become a blood warrior. And now, Reiri blushed, Hiro was **toned**! He had a few coming of age and growing muscles that flexed upward to greet her. She couldn't see any of it though since he still had his shirt on—for the time being—but as she groped the areas around his nipples, she couldn't help but give a pleasant "oh my" in satisfaction.

Perhaps that's why she decided to show him zero mercy, as she outright destroyed him, ending all his hopes for escape in a single instant. She collected both his hands with only one of her own and pinned them high above his head.

She even sat rather suggestively on top of his hips. Straddling him as a matter of fact as she invasively ground their genitals together, an unnecessary but dominate show of power, reminding Hiro that two thin layers of fabric, his jeans and her panties, were the only thing that separated them…

It put things painfully in perspective...

"W-we can't!" Hiro begged—his last line of defense. "What if Hime o-or Riza, or my sister walks in on us? Please Reiri! We can't!"

"Fufu is that _all_ that's stopping us Hiro?" Reiri teased with an intimate thrust. "Is it not fair to say that when masters are away, servants should be allowed to _play_?"

"NOOOOO!" Hiro groaned back. "That's not how this works! Please stop Reiri! I mean it! I'm really gonna get mad!"

"Oh you're gonna get mad are you?" Reiri parroted though she had a curious gleam in her eyes then, kind of like she heard something she'd been dying to hear. "Well then," she sighed. "Let me ask you _this_… **why are you in my room?**"

At this Hiro froze. "W-what…?" He squeaked visibly confused to which Reiri just smiled. "…What do you mean?" He questioned cautiously. "Y-you called me here!"

"FUFU! Yes well… that may technically be true, but that's not really what I'm asking is it Hiro? You see, what I want to know is if you really expect me to believe that you'd avoid me in the hallway—make me chase you down—and yet the minute I ask it of you, you obediently come to meet me in my room? Like we weren't just playing cat and mouse?

That's rather suspicious don't you think? Especially, now that we're behind a _certain somebody's_ crimson colored eyes... fufu!"

"N-NOOO! T-that's not how it is!"

"Yeah, you're right! There's more to it than that! Remember the conversation we had this morning? I asked you (or rather told you) to have sex with me?"

"UMMM UMMM UMMM"

"Now you show up here, in a _female's_ room no less, fully aware of her advances and yet you show up anyway, and I'm truly—truly!—supposed to believe that you came all this way _just_ to talk?" Reiri grinned ear to ear as she saw in Hiro's face the realization, no the horror, that she had a terribly good point.

"Bit late to be getting cold feet don't you think?" She whispered lovingly as she nuzzled him on the nose.

"Okay stop stop stop," the young man panicked at that point. "Just stop. Please! This is getting out of hand! **I-I'm—I'm too young to be a father!**" He suddenly blurted out and Reiri was the one who froze.

"A _father?"_ She thought aloud not expecting him to say anything like _that_. "Goodness Hiro!" She beamed as her face instantly lit up. "I wasn't even thinking that far ahead! You certainly aren't helping your case by saying things like that! Althoooough," she giggled as her mischievous side kicked in. She gave another thrust into his crotch—like a reward for every time he did something wrong, "now that you mention it, I suppose having a baby by you wouldn't be so bad!"

"R-R-REIRI!"

"Our child wouldn't be a pureblood or anything, but the Vampire Society is far more tolerant of half-breeds than say… the Werewolf Senate… (We're vampires after all! We don't really bother with each other unless there's serious infighting going on!)

But anyway… children might be a little _too_ ambitious Hiro. We don't exactly have all the time in the world. Rather, what I'm trying to say is this… *sigh*… **I want to give you me so that we can have each other**." She fired striking him in the heart with that line.

"So for now… **just** **let me _make_ _love_ to you you stubborn boy**!" She struck him in the _pants_ with that one. "Even if it's just for this moment, let me have sex with you Hiro! Let me be with you!

After all, I see no reason why we can't be together... unless you can think of one Hiro?" She finished with a smile and Hiro got the distinct feeling that even if he answered that question, the end result was going to be the same.

"REIRI STOOOOOP!" He shouted anyway but it fell on deaf ears. Whatever other words he said next—and believe me, there were quite the colorful few—Reiri did not hear them. She was far too busy undoing his belt now; a tricky task for just one hand. Still, she somehow managed, and in another second, Hiro's raw and semi-erect manhood was out in the open.

"Woooo," the vampire blushed as she stared in awe…

"It's… _smaller_ than I expected," she whispered not realizing she said that out loud. The look on Hiro's face let her know otherwise. "OH just kidding just kidding! You have a wonderful thing down there Hiro!" She laughed feeling evil… and loving every second of it.

_Although it is a bit smaller than the ones I saw on the internet, _she thought thinking back to her 'study sessions.' Not that she was disappointed in any way! Hiro had already surprised her enough today! In fact, she'd definitely have to cop a feel of his pecs again before this was all over. But anyway, maybe right now all he needed was a little… **hands-on **stimulation! She bit her lip feeling excited but also very nervous as she prepared herself for the most important part.

With trembling hands, of which she tried to keep stable, she finally gathered her courage and wrapped her fingers around Hiro's shaft.

"HHMMMMM!" She suddenly heard a long low moan fill the entire room.

Poor Reiri, she instantly feared the worst! She just knew she shouldn't have squeezed so hard! _God damn it!_ She lamented about ready to beg for his forgiveness. You can image her relief, no her surprise, when she took a peak back over and found Hiro _dripping_ with ecstasy.

Like literally _dripping_, his face covered with all sorts of sweat and bodily fluids. Reiri had to blink a few times to check herself as an unconscious grin slowly spread across her face.

_Is that really you Hiro? _ She asked herself over and over again not believing the simple answer her eyes kept giving. That's just how amazed she was! I mean she'd only touched him and he was acting like this, not to mention that, and I repeat, _SHE_ only touched him and he was acting like this! She, Reiri, not a certain _somebody else _that they both knew.

She also had no idea what the hell she was doing so yeah… there was that—her study sessions notwithstanding. If Hiro was a female now _fufu…_ this might have been a slightly different story, but, point simply being, Reiri had never touched a man before, certainly no man that she'd ever cared about. That little kiss with Bucchi when Hime was abducted didn't count for much, and nor was it anything more than a peck on the neck.

So all this was new to Reiri, complete mysteries to her, up about until five minutes ago. You never would've guessed it just by looking at Hiro, his penis now fully erect as it throbbed in the vampire's loose grip. Fucking Reiri must have been some kind of natural, either that or Hiro was just too easy.

Not that she had any right to say that what with her legs trembling as they were. Baring in mind that all this was a result of her simply touching him! Reiri was feeling very hot and bothered. Particularly, her crotch was starting to ache as she slowly began humping Hiro's leg. She was no longer sitting on his hips you see having to make room for her hands, and now she was squatting near one of his kneecaps, grinding her sopping camel-toe deep into his shin.

But anyway, I digress. Reiri continued—her confidence on a whole new level. She rewrapped her fingers around Hiro's shaft and started milking him devotedly.

And it gave her such a thrill to witness the young man in his glory. She didn't get the best view before—he wasn't even fully erect. But now she saw him at his hardest. She knew that because she felt it, holding him there in her hands, jerking him off. She could see that he was circumcised, and his shaft was pleasant to hold. Not unclean in anyway, he smelt of bath water and soap.

Reiri appreciated that. The internet had a way of preparing her for the worst… but no, everything was fine, and even Hiro's testicles had a nice shape and texture to them. They weren't as saggy or as big as the ones she'd seen online, but they were better. They were compact, very dense, smooth to the touch, like egg-shaped marbles. He wasn't even that hairy around them although he did have a polite bush just above his shaft—a small, shaggy black color not unlike his hair.

Then he started to throb again, and that was a whole other story as Reiri continued to pump him, her skin married to his foreskin as her sweat and his secretions mixed together to glue her fingertips in place.

"Reiri!" Hiro finally managed to articulate. "Reiri Reiri!" He gasped as the vampire blushed each time he called her name. For some reason, whenever he called her, she couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride.

"Hiro." She responded lovingly. "Hiro. Hiro." She serenaded back until her own breath becoming ragged and hoarse. She blew puff after puff of warm air in his face as he panted desperately back into hers, the two of them exchanging vows in their lungs in a very intimate, artful way of kissing.

"Come on Hiro. Come on! It's okay. You can do it. I want you to do it." Reiri encouraged biting the sides of her lips as she watched the young man squirm, his hips responding to her jerking, finding their way in tandem with her motions.

So she decided to switch things up, another reward for _her_ Hiro. She started jerking him side to side letting him flop around a bit. Droplets of his love fluids started raining down across her room, but Reiri didn't seem to mind, I doubt she even noticed.

"Oh Hiro…" She cooed her eyes shimmering like love struck rubies. She was nearing the end of her own limit and now her fantasizes were running wild. Her sense of right and wrong and reality began to blur as Hiro kept chanting her name between his gasps and shivers. It wasn't long before she found herself swearing things to him, making all sorts of love struck promises. She wanted to go rummaging through all his secret areas, find all the hidden spots he never talked about, and stick her fingers inside if it meant that she could hear him moan like this forever, with that face of his burnt deep into her mind. If she could do that, she had everything she needed for the rest of her life. She might even make a pact to stop drinking blood if it meant she got to see him like this every single day!

"Hi-ro!" she playfully over-pronounced his name rocking back and forth with his body while a great fear built up inside her, a fear of how intoxicated she was getting as she started thrusting her hips deep into his leg. Slowly moving her waist ever higher, she left a wet trail behind her.

She even thought for a brief moment, of using her mouth! She knew Hiro would _love_ that! She herself thought the idea to be quite… _interesting_…

To kiss his thing with her tongue slowly working along its sensitive edges, basting the tip with her guilty affection as she tried to pry her way inside with her lips and her sucking.

But no. No no no. She refrained, using whatever self-restraint she had left. It'd be a grave misstep in judgment, however loving, to take his thing into her mouth—lest her instincts take over. After all… he was carrying quite a bit of blood down there! It made her hungry and that was not a sexual metaphor (at least not this time!). She hadn't made a pact to swear off blood yet!

So she continued pumping him, using all her fingers to help him ejaculate. She milked and milked and milked him hard, until his testicles started to burn because they couldn't keep up. So then she decided to grab them, in a fit of pure delight, she let go of his shaft for a second and squeezed his balls, like she was trying to wring them dry. It hurt but it felt good, and when Reiri returned to pumping his shaft, Hiro couldn't hold back any longer.

"REIRI!" The young man screamed and it was all over. The next sound out of Hiro's mouth was a long, LONG moan as his pelvis shot off the ground and he ejaculated. Reiri could only stare in awe as she watched Hiro utterly lose himself in pleasure, his penis throbbing violently as it shot out spurt after spurt of clumpy semen.

And it was warm, the semen that is, warm and sticky. More than the intimacy of where it came from, Reiri could swear that it had a life of its own. A soul even as odd and as creepy as that might have sounded. That was the only way she could explain the warmth to herself, a warmth that, as it got all over her hand, made her oddly happy despite the mess it created. Like a heartfelt feeling transmitted through its heat. She gained a greater appreciation of what it was, what it represented, Hiro's life force, his continuance, and she was honored, happy even, that he would share himself with her, willing or otherwise, in the most basic way a man can share himself with a woman. (And before Hime-sama too!)

Hiro, on the other hand, was hardly that reflective. He was utterly spent by the whole ordeal, laying there panting in a puddle of his own sweat. He gave odd shivers at uneven intervals as he did his best to move but only ended up twitching, flopping around like a half-dead fish. That itself was odd to Reiri as she finally took some mercy on the young man allowing him to rest.

None of the other men that she saw in her videos were this affected by ejaculating and so a very interesting thought occurred to her then. This may actually have been Hiro's first… _sexual experience_! He certainly was straight-laced enough for her to believe it true. That or he was backed up tremendously which would also be believable seeing as though he lived in a house with 5 other women—though one of them was his sister, another was a robot, and still another was a spider. But yeah… they kept him busy and so he didn't exactly have the time to take care of life's little… _necessities_. That was precisely her point earlier on!

But anyway, he definitely needed this time to recover. Reiri herself needed this time, though she needed it to think—calm herself down and return to reality. A tense silence grew between them as she got up and sat next to him listening to the sounds of his husky breathing, which, for a time, remained the only sounds in her dimly lit room.

"**Hiro.**" She finally called when she was good and ready. She crept back over his still shivering form till she was once again parallel to his body. There, balancing herself with one hand on his chest, she fished underneath her dress fidgeting for a moment as she maneuvered her other hand around her legs. When she finished what she was doing, there in her hand were her socks… and her **_black laced (slightly transparent) panties._**

If Hiro was still recovering, he certainly seemed one hundred percent after he saw that…particularly… between his legs…

"No no no no no no no…" He pleaded as he instantly came back to life, a new kind of terror gripping him tight. "Not _that_… anything but _that!_"

But Reiri just ignored him as she continued setting things up. She secured her place upon his waist, going back to restraining him once again.

"STOP!"

But she didn't.

"REIRI PLEASE!"

She hovered bottomless just above his waist. Hiro couldn't see anything on account of her long black skirt but his imagination ran wild. It caused his body to betray him as it hardened with anticipation.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" He sobbed.

"Huhh…" Reiri heaved a heavy sigh. THAT ONE did the trick; she never intended on making him cry—least ways out of pain instead of pleasure. "Give me a reason then Hiro." She demanded.

"We can't!" The poor boy blurted out for the tenth time that day.

"You keep saying that… we can't, but WHY can't we? What's the _reason_?"

"What do you mean what's the reason? The-the reason is… we… well… i-it's wrong! This is just wrong—!"

"_WHY_ is this wrong Hiro?"

"Okay wait. Hold on. What are you getting at Reiri? Please! No more games! Just tell me what you want… tell me what you want me to say!"

"I only want you to say how you feel Hiro… tell me why is this a problem."

"I don't want this okay?! This is something you do with the person you love—!"

"So you don't love me Hiro?"

"N-NO! That's not what I—I mean well—!"

"Ah! I see! So the question is a _who,_ not a _why._ So who do you love then Hiro? TRUTHFULLY now, who do you actually want to do this with?"

"NO! NO ONE—!"

"God I hope not but I have to ask, is it… _Sawawa_?"

"NOOOOO! JESUS SHE'S MY SISTER!"

"Nakua then?"

"NOOO!"

"Certainly not Riza?"

"NOOOO!"

"And Flandre?"

"STOP!"

"Then who Hiro? Who is it?!" Reiri yelled starting to sound threatening. Hiro's heart sank as he felt something very moist and warm rub against his tip. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE HIRO! ARE YOU GOING TO LIE TO MY FACE? OR ARE YOU GONNA GET SERIOUS? TELL ME WHO IT IS!"

"HIME!" He shouted as he clenched his eyes shut. He started to tremble bracing himself as Reiri hovered just over him, looking down with hardened eyes.

"**There we go.**" The vampire exhaled.

"H-huh?" Hiro peeked as Reiri finally released him. He immediately rolled over on his side rubbing his wrist as Reiri got off his crotch and walked across the room to where she'd thrown her underwear (and her socks).

"I've been waiting for you to say that name." She glanced at him as she put her clothing back on. "But it'd be meaningless if I told you to say it…"

"W-what?" The young man twitched bewildered out of his mind. "Reiri what in the—?!"

"Listen up Hiro." The vampire said cutting him off with that very familiar phrase. It was a phrase all the girls in the mansion used whenever they wanted him to shut up and do something—and he was going to do it. "You need to be honest with yourself and the woman that you love," She lectured nonchalantly taking out a handkerchief to wipe her hand. (She even pulled out a little bottle of hand sanitizer!) "I mean let's face it Hiro… it's pretty obvious you love Hime-sama. I'm pretty sure even she knows that.

And what's more I think it's safe to assume that she has feelings for you too… she's risked her life on more than one occasion to save you… that's more than friendship Hiro." Reiri continued and Hiro just froze, mouth agape, most of the words she said going in one ear and out the next. _Is she really doing this right now?_ Was the only thought that came to mind as Reiri explained things away.

"Especially since you two are servant and master. Under the way Hime-sama was brought up, she has no obligation to protect you. You're supposed to protect _her_. So why then does she treat you like an equal? Why does she value your life and weigh it equally to her own?

The answer is written on the walls—so to speak. And that's why I had to do this. I needed you to admit your feelings with enough sincerity that you'd actually act upon them. I'm only sorry it had to come to this Hiro. Believe me I am, and I tried other ways! I tried waiting, I tried talking. Just this morning? That was my last ditch-effort… but you and Hime-sama… phoenixes! You too just wouldn't get together!

I mean she's too disciplined and you're just spineless (no offense). But also she doesn't have any experience with these kinds of things Hiro. She understood what I was saying sure, but she has no idea what to do with her feelings.

So you see? The responsibility falls on you. Because keeping emotions like this? Bottled up inside? Hidden away like some kind of curse? It clouds your judgment Hiro. It affects moral. It's also unhealthy; contagious self-depreciating nonsense of an outdated system. I know I shouldn't make this political, but it's a flaw in the way the phoenixes raise their children. I'm a vampire and I think this way! I mean really now, as if anybody could be too good for love. Nope! Sorry! No romance until after the war… how ridiculous…

You yourself have seen just how dangerous such an idea can be. We've come close to dying many times… haven't you always wondered why? Because we don't attack first? Our enemies get the drop on us? Maybe, but I think Hiro, if you really looked into it, Hime-sama's heart just wasn't in the fight, and by default neither were ours.

We won't survive if that's the case. Hime-sama's siblings are gunning for the throne. That's their reason for living. But what does Hime-sama have Hiro? What's her reason? Do you follow me? So I said it before. I'll say it again. This is for you and her. This is for all of us. I had to this."

"BUT YOU'VE DONE TOO MUCH REIRI!" Hiro finally snapped. "You've done too much..." He sobbed, his eyes filled with an unusual rage, that and tears. "How can I ever face her after this?!"

"After what Hiro?"

"AFTER THIS! T-This—"

"This what? _Cheating_ on her? You can't cheat on someone you don't have a relationship with—"

"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT REIRI!" Hiro shouted visibly upset and somehow, all of Reiri's arguments, her careful perfect justifications, it all seemed meaningless as Hiro covered his eyes with his wrist. "You said it yourself… me and Hime both have feelings for each other right? And yet you did this to me… I _allowed_ you… to do this to me…" he groaned and Reiri understood all too well. "**That is already my regret…**" he added and it cut her deep. So deep, that she had to turn away.

"If you want to hate me, **then hate me**." She said barely above a whisper. "It's not like our relationship is the problem here so it's alright. I knew you didn't want to do this, yet I went ahead with my plan anyway…

And that's why I'm not going to apologize anymore… it'd be meaningless if I stopped _halfway…_ I've gone down this road; I might as well stay true to it."

"_Halfway_?" Hiro's ears perked up as he continued sniffling. "W-what are you talking about?" He took the trouble to ask even though he was still depressed and furious, getting a bad feeling from the way she phrased that last sentence. He shifted his wrist to give her a glance and their eyes met. That's when it was all over.

"**Listen and obey**." Reiri commanded as her irises glistened a bright blood red, and Hiro's entire body went rigid…

"UWAHHH—!?" The young man jolted as all the blood vessels popped behind his eyes.

"It's unfortunate Hiro." Reiri sighed as she massaged her scalp. "I've done some pretty awful things to you today, but if I'm going to earn your hatred, well, I might as well earn it all the way."

"R-reiri…" The young man responded clenching his teeth. "W-w-what is t-this? You're p-p-powers? You're hypothesizing me… after all t-t-this?" He strained as several veins popped out of his forehead before he finally succumbed to the pain and his pupils dilated.

"One more sin…" Reiri chuckled with an unhappy frown. "Don't fight it… I know this is the right thing to do Hiro… I'm sure of it…" She sighed as she turned her attention toward the door.

_I'm sure of it…_

* * *

**NEXT TIME: **Things have certainly turned upside down for Hiro as a simple visit to Reiri's room turns into a scandalous affair! Now the poor boy finds himself ensnared in yet another one of the vampire's mischievous schemes as Reiri turns her attention on the King herself. Feelings are revealed, tensions begin to flare, and Hiro finally confronts Hime… in her _bed_ of all places? Indeed, an attack years in the making, looks like Reiri may have started a different kind of war next time on Princess Couple!

**End Note:** Okay guys, so I once again released a very small chapter—compared to what I usually release anyway!

It actually kills me a bit on the inside releasing a chapter so small because it feels, at least to me, like the update isn't complete. Though I suppose the bright side is that it's easier to read (or so I hope). There's less to edit too which means the updates can come more frequently—I know, I know 3 weeks ain't that frequent but hey! It's better than a 6 month hiatus right? I hope so because I was working hard on this the entire time! But anyway that's just what I think. What do you guys think? Are these updates more palatable?

Oh and how was this chapter? Duh! That's the main question to ask! Hope you enjoyed the mature content. I hope it at least earned some of the rating I slapped on this fic. More to come as I was saying before so please stay tuned and review/comment if you can!

As for the spin-off, I'm still working on the chapter 1 revisions. This looks like it will take a while, so if you were waiting for that particular story, sorry in advance!


End file.
